legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ihaveawiixboxds
Ihaveawiixboxds4 is a user who created his current account on July 10th, 2012. He currently has the rank Highland Battler with over 5,794 posts and 500 likes received. He was known in the Ninjago Forum as a Nya-hater. He wrote two popular stories, How Fang-kwon-do was invented and Lloyd owns Skylanders, both in the Ninjago Forum. His avatar is a skeleton with a black baseball cap, sheriff torso, and black pants. History When Ihaveawiixboxds first joined, he posted in both the Star Wars Forum and the Ninjago Forum. Immediately, he began trolling many Nya topics, and quickly became enemies with Bridgey27. After reaching Junior Builder, he began his first story, How Fang-kwon-do Was Invented. Even though it was the first ever Ninjago story about the Sepentine, it came off to a slow start, and didn't get many readers. Not long after starting How Fang-kwon-do was invented, he began his second story, Lloyd Own Skylanders, which came off to a rocketting start, but lost many readers. As he continued to troll Nya topics, he created a topic where users could write alternate endings to episodes, all of the endings made by Ihaveawii, of course, always had Nya and Jay getting extremely injured. It was on this topic where he met Enoch748, one of his very best friends. It was on that topic, too, that he met BuildWithBricks, a user who nicknamed Ihaveawii "Bizzaro", and nicknamed himself "Superman". Another one of his best friends, Samed5, started out as one of the many Ihaveawiixboxds haters, but soon joined Ihaveawii, since he also hated Nya. Samed and Ihaveawii started a Nya hating group in the Pythor Fan Club, and soon expanded to a secondary base, the Serpentine Fan Club, when AwesomePythor joined. By this time, Ihaveawii had stopped posting in the Star Wars forums, and he soon began to post in the Message Boards forums. There he met Swellshark, Marcel77799, IndyAJD, J-d-j, Rosso22, and Skulduggery77, all of whom he soon became friends with. Ban Ihaveawiixboxds was banned for creating dupes and for being rude to Nya fans from Ninjago. He created a new account, Ihaveawiixboxds3ds, very soon after his first ban. This account lasted only two days, and it was after that second ban when Ihaveawii decided to retire. Ihaveawii created Ihaveawiixboxds3ds- to anounce his retirement. He was banned once again, and created Ihaveawiixboxds3ds--, as he had not finished his retirement speeches. Ihaveawiixboxds3ds—was locked, so when Ihaveawii finaly retired, he retired under Ihaveawiixboxds4. Fun Facts *Ihaveawii and Samed5 were enemies at first, but since they both had the same views, they soon became friends. *He is the leader of the Nya-Hating organization. *While he was retired, he often came back to check on things. *Interestingly, his account Ihaveawiixboxds4 is actually his 5th account. *He often yelled at Samed5 when he spammed, and got extremely mad when he spammed to reach Maniac. *He said that his avatar's hat is supposed to represent his Angry Birds hat in real life, even though he created the avatar long before he knew about Angry Birds. *His sister's account is ihaveamylittlepony. *He has created 11+ accounts. *His ultimate goal is to reach Conquistador. Signature Ihaveawiixboxds has stopped using a signature ever since the moderators made it against the rules to use a signature that was not an auto-signature. Gallery Screen shot 2012-11-12 at 1.18.41 PM.png|Ihaveawii as a Spartan Warrior Screen shot 2012-11-12 at 9.18.09 PM.png|Ihaveawii as a Gladiator MeRS.png|Ihaveawii as a Roman Soldier MeMino.png|Ihaveawii as a Minotaur IHAWXD7.png|Ihaveawii as a Viking SWIha.png|Ihaveawii as a Samurai Warrior KnightXboxds.png|Ihaveawii as a Knight IhaveawiiHighlander.png|Ihaveawii as a Highland Battler Category:Users Category:Banned Users Category:Wiki Members Category:2010 Category:New Account Category:Duplicate